20 días
by Mado
Summary: 20 días totalmente aleatorios dentro de la vida de Ezio Auditore en los que, aleatoriamente, acaba siempre en el mismo lugar.
1. Día 1

_**20 días**_

Un pequeño fan fiction sobre 20 días totalmente aleatorios dentro de la vida de Ezio Auditore, en los que _aleatoriamente_ siempre acaba en el mismo lugar. Porque me gustaría creer que habría hecho algo más en 23 años que únicamente pensar en asesinar.

* * *

_**Día 1**_  
1476

María Auditore era una mujer que no solía pedirle demasiado a sus hijos, pero que cuando lo hacía, le gustaba que estuviese rápido y bien hecho. Por eso, el tener que perder tiempo útil en despertar al segundo de sus hijos, era algo que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"¡Ezio! ¡Arriba!" el muchacho ni se inmutó ante el grito, lo cual exasperó aún más a María "¡_Dio mio_! Ezio, eres un completo desastre" decía la mujer recogiendo bultos de ropa del suelo y poniéndolos sobre una silla. Aunque no aprobaba la vida que llevaba su hijo, no podía reprocharle nada, ya que su padre era igual que él cuando tenía su edad y tenía que reconocer que lo que más le gustó de Giovanni fue eso, su apariencia desaliñada y su aura de _oh, que poco me importa todo_.

Ezio dio una vuelta en la cama, molesto por el jaleo que estaba armando su madre, y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada concienciado en la tarea que le reclamaba, dormir, y tratando de amortiguar la voz de su madre.

"…no puede ser que con la edad que tienes aún estés…¡Ezio! ¿Me estás escuchando?" María resopló y, cogiendo la almohada de su hijo por una de las esquinas, tiró de ella violentamente llevándose parte de la sábana y dejando a su hijo prácticamente expuesto.

"Por lo menos podrías haberte vestido" le espetó tirándole la almohada.

Finalmente, Ezio abrió un ojo que volvió a cerrar casi al instante, abrumado por la intensa luz del sol. Tras luchar inútilmente contra todos los agentes externos que no le dejaban dormir, Ezio se incorporó y miró a su madre

"Madre, sabéis que os quiero como a nadie" María miró a su hijo alzando una ceja, esperando a que continuara la frase, a sabiendas de que no sería nada educado ni caballeresco "pero sois, diciéndolo suavemente, ruidosa, insistente y MUY oportuna" María suspiró cansada mientras Ezio se levantaba pesadamente rascándose la cabeza.

"No soy inoportuna hijo, tus…aficiones lo son. ¿Otra vez gastándote el dinero en vino? ¿Mujeres?" Ezio se giró al ver que su madre se acercaba a él, pero la mujer exigía respuestas, así que se acerco a él y le cogió por el mentón. Lo que encontró no es que le sorprendiera en exceso "¿Otra pelea?"

Ezio sonrió con prepotencia

"No os preocupéis madre, tendríais que haber visto al otro" María chistó de desaprobación

"Espero que nunca llegue el día en el que tú seas el otro, hijo" Ezio hizo un gesto que María entendió como un _no sé cómo podéis pensar eso _"No tardes en bajar"

Al bajar al patio Ezio observó prácticamente la misma rutina de siempre: Claudia pensando en lo maravilloso que sería encontrar un buen marido, Federico apoyado en el portón, mirando a las chicas pasar y haciendo como que era encantador, Petruccio asomado a la ventana, mirando a los pájaros, ansiando poder volar como ellos y María, cosiendo sentada en un banco. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, pensando en que, también como siempre, su padre no estaba.

"¿Madre?" preguntó con su tono de voz meloso. María le tendió un saquito de piel marrón, con los cordones rojos

"Ve y compra algo de pan" Ezio iba a protestar, pero su madre se le adelantó "Anetta está enferma y no va a poder venir en un par de días, así que alguien se tiene que encargar de ir a comprar pan"

"Madre, podemos pasar sin pan" María levantó la mirada del bastidor

"Ezio Auditore co-…" Ezio comprendió lo que venía y antes de dejar a su madre terminar, salió casi corriendo de patio en dirección al puesto del vendedor de comestibles. No es que realmente le molestara ir a comprar el pan, le molestaba que le despertaran después de una noche con mucha _productividad_.

Antes de doblar la esquina, Ezio ya podía oler el aroma del pan y los bollos recién hechos así que en vez de ir al puesto, decidió ir a la panadería. Observó lo que Florencia le podía ofrecer a su parecer, Ezio creyó que jamás podría estar en una ciudad tan viva y bella como Florencia. Emocionado por la visión, entró a la panadería sin mirar por dónde iba y tropezó con alguien que iba en su misma dirección, haciendo caer lo que llevaba en los brazos.

"Cuanto lo siento, _signore_. Déjeme ayudarle" Ezio se sorprendió que a pesar de haber sido culpa suya y ser ella la que necesitaba ayuda, olvidó lo que le había tirado y fue al acto a ayudar a Ezio "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Qué servicial. No te preocupes por mi, no ha sido nada, además de que ha sido culpa mía" Ezio miró los bollos de pan que se habían salido del paquete que llevaba la chica. "Preocúpate más por ellos" Se agachó a ayudar a la chica a recogerlos y ya de paso, la observó detenidamente. Era una chica que no destacaba por su belleza ni por su sinuoso cuerpo, era bastante normal, aunque Ezio tenía que reconocer que era de esas chicas que si no te llamaban al primer momento, quizá al segundo tenían toda tu atención.

"Gracias" dijo ella

"No hay de qué, perdona por estropearte esa hornada"

"No se preocupe" le comentó mientras se ponía detrás del mostrador "Iba a tirarlos igualmente." Ella se encogió de hombros mientras metía el último de los bollos en el paquete y los puso a un lado "Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Primero deja de tratarme de usted" Ella continuó impávida, esperando el pedido de Ezio, pero le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la petición "Pan"

"¿De qué clase?" Aquello pilló a Ezio desprevenido. Por su mueca de desconcierto, la muchacha supuso que Ezio no solía comprar pan "De acuerdo, te pondré del común"  
Ezio agradeció que ella tomara aquella decisión y la volvió a observar mientras ponía el pan en un fardo. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, largo, recogido en una trenza bastante irregular y deshecha, supuso que por las horas de trabajo con el pan. Los ojos color miel denotaban un gran cansancio y falta de horas de sueño, pero eran bonitos. Por lo demás, llevaba todo el vestido y parte de la cara manchadas de harina. Ezio pensó que sería divertido hacer una de sus noches productivas entre harina.

"Aquí tienes" le dijo mientras le ponía el fardo sobre el mostrador "Son 35 florines" La muchacha se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Ezio sacara el dinero. Algo estaba flotando alrededor de Ezio y lo tenía realmente contrariado.  
Le costó pero consiguió darse cuenta de que ella no le prestaba especial atención, había resistido al encanto natural de Ezio y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero tampoco iba a hacer un drama de ello, _¿o sí?_

"Bueno pues, gracias" La muchacha movió la cabeza sin articular palabra, a modo de despedida. No podía dejarlo así, pero tampoco tenía ningún argumento para darse la vuelta y decirle nada, así que cogió el fardo con el pan y con la poca dignidad que, según él, le quedaba, se encaminó hacia el Palazzo Auditore pensando en que había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.


	2. Día 2

_Realmente, se que estós primeros capítulos son un poco lentos y quizá aburridos, pero cuando concebí esta idea, la tenía pensada para más adelante, una vez que los Auditore ya han sido traicionados y Ezio empieza su búsqueda y captura pero no me gustó la idea de comenzar directamente después del ahorcamiento, así que decidí que en vez de 15, fueran 20 días, dónde podréis conocer un poquito a la panadera (aunque apenas habla) y dónde me gustaría poder especular en como era la vida de Ezio antes de ACII, y sobre todo, especular sobre Federico. También puede ser que Ezio se me haya ido un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir fanfics (soy más de fictionpress XD) y mucho menos a tener que intentar ser un personaje como Ezio que puede parecer simple, pero a mi me parece muy complicado y mucho más profundo de lo que parece._

_Así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo y dadle un chance a mi super OOC Ezio! T_T_

_Por cierto, **Feliz Navidad** a todos!_

* * *

_**Día 2**_  
1476

"Hermano, ¿qué pasa por esa cabecita hueca que tienes?" Ezio ni se molestó en mirar a Federico "¿Problemas de faldas?" Ezio miró a Federico de soslayo, confirmándole ese hecho. Ezio suspiró

"Cristina no te deja subir, ¿es eso?" Federico solía acertar en sus tanteos, era muy intuitivo y observador, pero claro, también Ezio le ayudaba presumiendo de sus conquistas y, de esta, apenas había hablado.

"_Vaffan'culo_ Federico, déjame pensar" Federico estalló en carcajadas

"¿Pensar? Pensaba que tu cara bonita sólo te daba para ciertos, um, _asuntos_" Ezio sabía que Federico estaba bromeando y que sólo estaba intentando animarle, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo "A ver hermanito, cuéntame"

Después de unos minutos, Ezio le explicó a Federico su situación y la incomprensión que esta le producía porque, tenía que reconocer que nunca le había costado conseguir a una mujer, así que encontrar a una que era indiferente a él, le había chocado. No era tanto el que estuviera triste o decaído por el tema, simplemente, tenía mucha curiosidad masculina en las motivaciones de esta muchacha.

"Ezio, ¿no te estás dando demasiados aires?" preguntó Federico amistoso "A ver, no todas las mujeres del mundo tienen por que caer rendidas a tus pies." Ezio asintió ante este hecho. Él sabía eso a la perfección, no era la primera mujer que le rechazaba y no es que le hubiera rechazado simplemente era como si le hubiera ignorado "Además, a lo mejor le eres indiferente porque ya tiene un hombre en su vida, o vete tú a saber qué". Federico puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y se marchó tranquilamente hacia la parte superior de la residencia Auditore.

Ezio vagabundeó por las calles y sin darse cuenta, acabó bajo la ventana de Cristina.

"Oh, Auditore, estaba empezando a echarte de menos" canturreó desde la ventana

"Cristina" no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero se alegraba de verla. "¿Puedo?"

"Sabes que eres más que bienvenido" Cristina sonrió sinuosamente mientras se alejaba de la ventana. Ezio sonrió triunfante. Ágilmente, trepó por el lateral de la casa de los Vespucci y se introdujo por la ventana en la habitación de Cristina. Era cierto que hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarla, pero había estado ocupado y sabía que ella tampoco es que le hubiera echado demasiado de menos. Tenían una relación un tanto extraña, pero a Ezio le encantaba, y le encantaba aún más cuando el padre de Cristina entraba en la habitación y lo veía huir por la ventana una y otra vez. Realmente disfrutaba, se lo pasaba bien.

"Te noto distante" se aventuró Cristina mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho de Ezio

"Tonterías _amore_"

"Está a punto de amanecer, ¿te apetece si-…"

Amanacer. Ezio pensó que quizá la panadera había abierto ya. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, como si no fuera su cabeza la que mandara y como un impulso, Ezio tomo una decisión estúpida con la que lidiaria más tarde.

"Lo siento Cristina, tengo que irme" Ezio se levantó a la velocidad del rayo de la cama y, con la camisa a medio cerrar y con el chaleco aún en la mano, salió por la ventana tan grácilmente como había entrado. No es que Ezio no fuera caballero, pero tampoco era de los de poner una alfombra por el suelo. Le gustaba recibir atenciones tanto como dárselas a una buena señorita, pero cuando lograba su _objetivo_, poco más solía ofrecer. Y tampoco es que se sintiera mal por ello: jamás obligaba a nadie a hacer nada que no quisiera y por supuesto era todo lo amable que su instinto le dejaba ser.

Con toda la intención y aún con el chaleco en la mano, giró la esquina y volvió a entrar en la panadería y allí estaba ella, mirándole con sus ojos color miel.

"Buenos días" dijo él, perdiendo confianza con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Ahora se enfrentaba a una de esas decisiones estúpidas que no pensaba mucho antes de hacer. Estaba ahí, ¿y ahora qué?. Ella lo observó de arriba a abajo: despeinado, a medio vestir y algo desorientado, dedujo que no venía de dormir en su cama. La verdad es que era muy atractivo, el único cliente atractivo que había entrado en la panadería desde que ella estaba allí, y le sorprendió la primera vez, lo que no entendía era que hacía allí una segunda y de esa guisa.

"Espero que por tu aspecto también sean buenos para ti" comentó dándole a entender a Ezio que no presentaba el mejor de los aspectos

"Bueno, _bella_, hay momentos en la vida de un hombre en la que salir así a la calle es completa y estrictamente necesario" ¿Una broma? Ella pensó que era demasiado temprano para bromas, pero aún así la recibió gratamente y no escondió una sonrisa. "Has sonreído" Ezio sonrió ampliamente. Ella le miró extrañada, aún con media sonrisa

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Soy una persona normal, sonrío como todo el mundo y esas cosas…"

Ella no entendía el porque del entusiasmo por una sonrisa.

Él no entendía porque era tan áspera.

"Y bien, ¿querías algo?" Ezio creyó que había quedado claro que, obviamente, no, no quería nada.

"En realidad no, pasaba por aquí y he decidido entrar a saludarte" Pretendía sonar casual, pero por la cara que ponía ella supuso que no lo había logrado.

"Vale. Verás, no pretendo ser desagradecida por tu amable visita pero…tengo trabajo y si no quieres nada, debo volver a la trastienda a seguir horneando pan…ya sabes" Ezio intentó evitar la cara de derrota que luchaba por salir. Era dura y le iba a costar, pero se había propuesto conseguirlo, así que no dejaría de intentarlo, por lo que decidió darle un giro de 360º grados a su táctica y darle una nueva perspectiva al conflicto que se le planteaba: decidió sacar la artillería pesada en cuanto a métodos de seducción y simplemente, decidió dejarse llevar a lo que la situación le permitiera.

"Perfectamente, _madonna_, no pretendo molestarte" La chica sonrió agradeciendo su comprensión "Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría volver mañana, para poder saludarte otra vez"  
Ella le miró divertida. Había pasado de ser un pequeño caracol escondiéndose en su caparazón a ser un gato con las garras fuera dispuesto a luchar. Estaba flirteando con ella y esa vez, abiertamente lo cual le resultó muy divertido. Ella simplemente asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.  
"Pues bien, mañana nos vemos otra vez, _signorina_" Ezio hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de la estancia. La sensación de derrota del día anterior se había desvanecido por completo, no sólo sentía que podía obtener su _premio_, sino que además, se sentía poderoso. Sabía que era un tanto arrogante por su parte, pero también había que reconocerle que esa chica era dura de llevar y lo estaba consiguiendo: esas dos sonrisas que le había dedicado eran la prueba de ello, la prueba de que no era una fortaleza impenetrable, de que era una jovencita vivaracha, igual que él y que probablemente, igual que él, tenía ciertas _inquietudes_.

Cuando Ezio habló con Federico de sus logros, Federico comprendió que la fuerza se le iba por la boca, que ni era tan exagerado, ni era una batalla a vida o muerte. Federico pensó que alguien debería hablarle a su hermano del cortejo, del hecho de adular a una mujer para que se sienta única y especial, para que te ame y tú la ames a ella. Pensó que alguien debería hablarle de lo que es estar enamorado, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde y dejarle disfrutar de esa euforia que lo invadía ahora.

Ezio podía parecer muchas cosas de cara a la gente, pero lo que nadie sabía es que aún era un niño, un adolescente, con poca ambición e inquietud intelectual y demasiado interés por los temas de faldas, pero un niño al fin y al cabo, que le gustaba sentirse arropado, querido y protegido.

Federico sonrió: Petruccio tenía 12 años, Ezio 17, pero era como si tuvieran la misma edad. Ezio aún tenía que madurar mucho y aprender que la vida no se limitaba a cuantas conquistas podía llegar a tener en una noche.

"Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?" Federico se giró y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su padre entrar en el patio

"Pienso" contestó escuetamente

"¿Puedo saber en qué?" Giovanni tomó asiento al lado de su hijo mayor.

"En Ezio y sus _problemas_, en que ojala que podamos permanecer así mucho tiempo, llevando la vida que llevamos" Giovanni se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar lo rápido que había crecido Federico. No es que fuera un niño, pero pensó que aún tardaría en comenzar a madurar y a plantearse ese tipo de cuestiones.

"Federico, me sorprendes." Federico miró a su padre con las cejas alzadas y ambos sonrieron "Mañana hablaré con Ezio, a ver en qué lío anda metido ahora" Dicho esto se levantó y se encaminó hacia la parte superior, buscando su habitación y a su mujer, a la que tanto había añorado.


	3. Día 3

_Creo que con diferencia este es el capítulo más aburrido que voy a escribir en la vida.  
Sin sentido, no cuenta nada particular, corto a más no poder y tal cual lo iba escribiendo estaba pensando "Dios, qué horror"  
Tomadlo como un super-mega-aburrido-capítulo de transición.  
Prometo que el próximo va a estar mucho más entretenido (o eso espero _)_

* * *

_**Día 3**_  
1476

Giovanni Auditore se levantó de la cama mirando cándidamente a su esposa María, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y se levantó con paso decidido, encaminándose hacia la habitación de su segundo hijo, Ezio.

Entró sin llamar, suponiendo que estaría dormido ya que hacía sólo un par de horas que había amanecido, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver a Ezio no sólo despierto, sino vestido y dispuesto a salir.

"_Buon giorno_, hijo mío" Giovanni saludó y Ezio, al ver que su padre estaba en casa, fue corriendo a él a darle un abrazo. Giovanni se sorprendió de esa actitud, pocas veces había visto a Ezio tan radiante y feliz, suponía que había conseguido algo que quería,

Ezio era tan fácil de leer. Era tan parecido a él.

"_Buon giorno_, padre. Me alegra ver que estáis de vuelta" dijo Ezio mientras volvía a terminar de vestirse

"Y a mi me alegra ver que no duermes hasta medio día. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?" Giovanni miró a su hijo, orgulloso de _ver tan buen ejemplar de Auditore_, como habría dicho su padre.

"Voy a comprar el pan, que recién hecho está delicioso" Giovanni se sorprendió. Por lo que había hablado con Federico había algo más que Ezio aún no quería contarle, e iba a respetarlo. Ezio pensaba a su vez, que aún era algo pronto para hablarle de ella. No es que hubiera algo que hablar realmente, pero le gustaba que su padre le aconsejara, pues él también era muy ducho en el tema que le preocupada porque, como muchas veces había contado orgulloso, _Maria de'Mozzi fue una ardua tarea que llevar a cabo._

"Espero poder desayunar contigo hijo" comentó Giovanni afable

"Por supuesto padre" dicho esto, Ezio salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo y se encaminó hacia la panadería.

Se notaba que era temprano, porque no había mucho movimiento en la calle, sólo los tenderos poniendo las mercancías en sus puestos, un par de guardias patrullando y poco más.

Ezio se aclaró la garganta antes de entrar y empujó la puerta con aire decidido. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quién había detrás del mostrador no era la muchacha, sino una mujer de mediana edad.

"_Buon giorno_, muchacho" la mujer le saludó muy cantarinamente, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Ezio se quedó un poco parado, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"Lo cierto es que venía buscando a alguien" la mujer lo miró expectante, como si Ezio fuera a decir algo trascendental para la existencia del universo. "Pero parece que no está, así que, _madonna_, no os molesto" la mujer sonrió ante el acto de galantería de Ezio.

"Joven, os aseguro que no molestáis, hay poco trabajo que hacer aquí. Además, podéis esperar aquí a quién estáis buscando, así mientras hacéis compañía a una pobre panadera aburrida, si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, por supuesto" Le gustaba esa mujer. Era muy agradable y muy inteligente según pudo descubrir con el paso de la mañana.

"¿Es duro trabajar aquí?" preguntó curioso, sentado en un taburete mientras engullía un bollo de pan recién hecho. La mujer tardó en contestar porque meditó su respuesta

"Sí y no. A mi me gusta mucho esto, así que no es duro, lo que es duro es el tener que madrugar tanto, perder buenos momentos con la familia, ir siempre llena de harina" Ezio escuchaba atentamente. "Pero claro, mejor esto que no tener trabajo" Ezio dudó. Él no tenía trabajo, y no se sentía mal. Luego pensó que en realidad, tampoco lo necesitaba ya que su padre tenía buenos ingresos con su trabajo de banquero.

"La chica que ha habido estos días aquí, ¿es empleada tuya?" Ezio se aventuró a preguntar.

"No gano suficiente para pagarle a alguien por trabajar aquí. Es mi hija, ¿por qué?"

"Por nada en particular" Ezio intentó disimular, que había sido una pregunta total y perfectamente casual pero la mujer no lo creyó como tal.

"¿Venías buscándola a ella?" Ezio asintió "¿Quieres que la avise? ¡Si llego a saber que eras amigo suyo le habría dicho que bajara!" Ezio pareció complacido con la sugerencia, pero de tanto hablar con la mujer, se le había pasado el tiempo y debía volver.

"No Violetta, no te preocupes, además. Tengo que irme ya. Le prometí a mi padre desayunar con él" La mujer asintió comprensiva y le dio a Ezio un fardo con unos cuantos bollos de pan. "¿Y esto?

"Gratitud por pasar la mañana con una vieja panadera" Ezio sonrió ante el gesto de la mujer y con una pequeña reverencia salió de la panadería.

El ambiente a esa hora era tan distinto al de cuando había salido de su casa: la gente miraba los puestos, los guardias vigilaban a los pequeños rufianes subidos al tejado, intentando evitar que robaran algo, las mujeres hacían pequeños corros para comentar cotilleos y se escuchaba el discurso incesante de los heraldos, contando las nuevas del reino.

Al volver a casa, estaban esperando a Ezio para desayunar

"_Schifezza_ Ezio, ¡estoy muerta de hambre!" le espetó Claudia violentamente a su hermano

"¡Qué palabra tan horrible para salir de la preciosa boca de una señorita!" exclamó Giovanni "Como sigas así, hija, no vas a encontrar un buen marido nunca" Claudia abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de golpe al no tener argumentos con los que discutir

"_Mi scusi, cara sorella_, pero se me hizo un poco tarde resolviendo unos asuntos" Ezio se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento.

"_Ciao_? ¿Asuntos?" esputó Claudia "¿Desde cuando las vaginas son asuntos que resolver?"

"¡Claudia! ¡Cierra esa sucia boca si no vas a decir más que vulgaridades!" Claudia agachó la cabeza mientras Anetta le servía el desayuno. "¡No sé de quién has tomado ejemplo para utilizar ese vocabulario, eres una señorita, habla como tal!"

Giovanni negó con la cabeza. Era normal que la única hija que tenían hablara mal cuando estaba rodeada de chicos malhablados.

"María, déjalo ya, tiene buenos maestros" Dijo Giovanni señalando con la cabeza a Ezio y a Federico.

Después de que se calmara el ambiente, los 6 Auditore empezaron a desayunar juntos, tranquilamente como hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían.

"¿La has visto hoy?" preguntó Federico a Ezio en voz baja

"No, he visto a su madre" Federico abrió los ojos divertido

"Hermanito, no sabía que te gustaban maduritas" Ezio torció los ojos hacia su hermano, visiblemente molesto.

"Aunque Violetta es una mujer mayor, que está muy bien conservada, por cierto, no te rías de las maduras porque son una extensa fuente de conocimiento" Federico arrugó el entrecejo porque no sabía muy bien como interpretar la información que su hermano acababa de compartir con él, ni siquiera sabía si quería interpretarla "He estado con su madre porque ella no estaba hoy"

"¿Y por qué no has vuelto al ver que no estaba?" preguntó Federico

"No sé. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y la mujer es muy agradable. Me ha contado todo el proceso de _frementación_ del pan y bueno, me ha regalado los bollos" explicó Ezio

"Es fermentación Ezio" le corrigió el mayor de los Auditore "Pero si que podías haber hecho algo más interesante" Ezio le miró preguntándose qué podía ser "Hoy le he pateado el trasero a ese estúpido Pazzi, otra vez" Federico se hinchó de autosuficiencia y orgullo

"_Vaffan'culo!!_, ¿En serio? ¿Has vuelto a patearle? ¡Qué maravilla!" Ezio compartió con su hermano la alegría de la victoria sobre el enemigo avergonzado, humillado y pateado, literalmente, durante el resto del desayuno.


End file.
